


Chicken Cacciatore and Kodiak Bears

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny being in love. Danny cooks. Steve comments. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Cacciatore and Kodiak Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> I asked my Queen Kaige for a prompt and she gave me 
> 
> Cacciatore!
> 
> Ill prepared for the weather (rain, snow, sun, hail the size of frogs)!
> 
> Kodiak Bears!
> 
> I took a couple of liberties with the prompts. But I know she won't mind!

“Hey Babe,” Steve said as he came into the kitchen. He’d been out for a run and was greeted on his return by the most tantalizing smell. “What is it you’re cooking?” He leaned up against Danny, crowding into his nonexistent personal space to look over his shoulder.  
  
“Stop with your caveman like behavior and your sweat and your…” Danny waved a wooden spoon at him, which if Steve didn’t know better, would make him think Danny had killed someone and the unfortunate victim’s remains were now on the spoon being used as a baton to conduct Danny’s symphony of outrage.  
  
“My what?” Steve asked, kissing Danny’s neck right where he’d left a reddening splotch the night before.  
  
“Never mind,” Danny said, using his spoon (or possible weapon) to stir the sauce.  
  
“What is this? It smells unbelievable,” Steve said, standing up on his toes to get a better look at the source of the heavenly aroma.  
  
“I’m making you chicken cacciatore. Because you didn’t blow anyone up all week. No significant blood shed, no explosions of any note. I thought you deserved a reward,” Danny teased, turning in Steve’s arms to smile up at him.  
  
“I didn’t blow _up_ anybody but I did _blow_ somebody,” Steve said with what was supposed to be a suggestive leer.  
  
“Yep,” Danny agreed turning back around to attend to his sauce. “But since that somebody was me, you are still deserving of Grandma Giordano’s double top secret cacciatore.”  
  
“Yay me,” Steve said, looking again at the size of the pot Danny was using. “How many gallons are you making?”  
  
“You can’t make just a little. I’ll freeze most of it,” Danny assured him.  
  
“Good. That way if the apocalypse comes, we’ll be ready,” Steve teased.  
  
“If the apocalypse comes, I’m holding you personally responsible. Because I’m sure you’ll have had something to do with causing it.”  
  
“Maybe,” Steve said with a shrug.  
  
“Anyway, I thought you’d like it that we’ll be prepared for any unforeseen circumstances like rain, tsunamis, exploding suns, or hail the size of frogs.”  
  
“Hail the size of frogs,” Steve repeated like he was contemplating that reality. “That would kill people.”  
  
“Yes it would,” Danny said, turning to look back over his shoulder at Steve. “Oh – wait just a minute. You are _not_ considering how to weaponize frog-sized hail. Tell me right now you aren’t.”  
  
“It would be unexpected,” Steve said with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
“Unexpected,” Danny scoffed. “With you, nothing is unexpected because ‘unpredictable’ is already your middle name.”  
  
“Huh,” Steve said. “Is that a good thing? Or a bad?”  
  
“Go take a shower. You smell like you were wrestling Kodiak bears.”  
  
“Maybe I was,” Steve said, laughing at Danny’s scowl.  
  
“I haven’t heard of any Kodiak bear attacks in Honolulu,” Danny told him casually. “Wouldn’t I know about them if they had happened?”  
  
“Maybe it’s a need-to-know basis.”  
  
“Then this chicken cacciatore is on a want-to-give basis,” Danny warned.  
  
“Want-to-give?” Steve laughed. “I don’t even know what that means.”  
  
“You will if you don’t take a shower,” Danny said, chasing Steve out of the kitchen and up the stairs into the bathroom. If Danny ended up in the shower with him, well, Steve wasn’t the only one in the house deserving of a reward.


End file.
